


Carry Me Home

by ChibiTsukiHikari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dying Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harry has the worst luck ever in the entire universe, Harry needs a hug and maybe a four leaf clover, Injured Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Not So Evil Voldemort, Re-Imagining of Hogwart's Sixth Year, Severus is a dick, Sick Harry Potter, emotionally constipated Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTsukiHikari/pseuds/ChibiTsukiHikari
Summary: Harry might have the worst luck in the world but he didn't expect to get cursed by a stupid bracelet that Malfoy all but threw at his head. Not to mention how it's slowly killing him and making him lose his mind. I mean how else would he suddenly realize he has feelings for the dungeon bat Snape? But seriously speaking now, what god and goddess hated him so much?





	

The slow creak of the door opening rang loudly through the silence, but not loud enough to overcome the sound of his blood pounding against his eardrums noisily. Swallowing thickly Draco breathed inward once and then let out a shuttering breath before entering the room.

Two sets of eyes followed his every movement upon entry, one belonging to the Dark Lord Voldemort, and the other to his familiar Nagini who lye coiled at his feet. The Serpentine faced man; if you could even call him a man anymore sat elegantly still in the large antique chair that used to be his father’s favorite.

Draco nervously dropped to both knees in front of Voldemort, but further enough away from Nagini so as not to disturb her, “M-My Lord you called for me?”

Smirking a half smirk half wicked smile the curve of Voldemort’s lipless mouth twitched at the edges ever so slightly in amusement, “Ah Draco, I have…a pressing matter at hand that I need dealt with. Your father kindly recommended your expertise.”

Inwardly cursing his father Draco braved a glance upward to look into those horrid crimson eyes, “Name anything I can do, to help the cause my lord and I will do it as swiftly as possible.”

Long pale clawed fingers card through the blonde’s hair like one would show their affection to a small animal or pet, “Words spoken wisely, however your actions will certainly speak louder I am sure.” The veiled threat of pain was sewn into the charming commentary if he were to fail.

Draco’s body stiffened against his will as Voldemort petted him like some mere mongrel or familiar.

Retracting his hand Voldemort chuckled silkily before bringing forth a emerald and black jewelry box covered in golden runes and carvings of serpents, “By chance Draco in you past teachings as a child have you ever happened upon or heard of the Greek legend and myth of Pandora’s Box?”

His stormy gray blue eyes gazed over the box in his lord’s hands, “Yes my Lord, and was she not fabled to be the first woman created on earth by the gods themselves?” 

Voldemort’s eyes glimmered down at him dangerously, “Oh yes, and because she was the very first she was to be treasured. She was gifted with several gifts from each god and goddess. In Greek her given name meaning happens to be, “The one who bares all gifts.” Her creation was to be a punishment for all of mortal kind.” 

Shifting on his knees Draco swallowed nervously, “What would you have me do with the box my lord?” 

Smirking wider Voldemort undoes the jewelry box’s clasp that held it locked in place, “Draco, it is not the box that is so special; but what is inside of it.” 

Leaning forward some the teenage death eater gasped, “Is that…?”

Inside the beautifully carven box sat a silver bracelet, a circlet of four snakes made the body of it. All four creatures’ mouths were biting down upon the odd gem that was encrusted in the very middle. The jewel it’s self was colorless, but in the light of the candle flames it shown in an magical array of many colors that rivaled any rainbow after rain. 

With a snap the box closed, “An heirloom of the Great Lord Slytherin? Yes, you are correct in your assumptions young Draco.” 

“My Lord, excuse me if you will but I am confused as to what my mission will be about?” The blonde’s eyebrows furrowed in both morbid curiosity and confusion. 

“It’s quite simple really; I want you to give this to Harry Potter.” 

“…You want me to give the box to Harry Potter…?” Draco repeated dumbly.

“Come now Draco, you are a Malfoy you were not bred to be idiotic. Do piece the pieces together quickly before I grow bored of you.” Spoke the dark lord in a calm yet impatient tone.

Gripping his legs white knuckled Draco eyed the box once more, “So it’s cursed then?”

Nagini shifted at in time with Voldemort’s mood she hissed in question at her master.

Her master calmed her with his free hand and hissed back to her in parseltongue which sent shivers down the young death eater’s spine.

“B-but what is it cursed to do exactly? And how would I get it to Potter without suspicion?” He fumbled.

“That my dear Draco is solely up to you to figure out. You have until the end of your sixth year, if you fail there shall be grave consequences; am I to be understood?” 

Paling slightly he bobbed his head up and down in a vigorous nod, “Yes my lord!” 

“You are dismissed.” 

Launching to his feet Draco scrambled out of the room like a bat out of hell.


End file.
